gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Arithmetic, Gravenhurst
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = Gravenhurst | subdivision_type2 = Agglomerations | subdivision_name2 = Caledonia | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = 85 (20.8%) | english = 24 (5.9%) | french = 289 (70.8%) | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = 10 (2.5%) | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 2018.3 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 408 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | timezone1 = Gravenhurst Standard | utc_offset1 = +11 | timezone1_DST = Gravenhurst Daylight | utc_offset1_DST = +12 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Arithmetic (Traditional Chinese: 阿里米德鄉; French: Arithmétique, 2010 population 408) is a township in central Gravenhurst Region of Nicholasland. Located 43 km east of Caledonia, and 18 km west of Borden, it is a part of the Caledonia Agglomeration, and the first municipality of the Alphabet Belt. The Township of Arithmetic is comprised of mainly 3 communities, Iqaluit, Algebra and Trigonometry. Arithmetic is largely French-speaking, and is one of the ten municipalities of the French Cultural Hub (UCF). Arithmetic is known to be the home of the mathematician A. S. Lei, who published his famous n+1 Theorem on 6 December 1993. The township celebrates this day as the township's patron day, namely the n+1 Day (French: Jour de n+1). History Arithmetic was originally named as Anglo. There were several famous mathematicians who were born in the township. Each of these mathematicians gave tremendous support to the growing economy in Gravenhurst. One of these mathematicians is named as Al G. Bra. Al G. Bra was notable for his work in the n+1 theorem, giving possibilities to the engineering and science field. Al G. Bra later died in 1943, at the age of 102. The township council decided to keep the mathematician in memory, hence renaming the township to Arithmetic. Until this date, new roads created are still name after mathematical terms. This thus explained why the two communities within the township is named Trigonometry and Algebra. Trivia Tangent Line, which stretch from Caledonia to Archemedes, is originated from the assigned name in Arithmetic. Tangent Line was originally named Thompson Concession Road. Township Facilities The town hall of the township is located at 1949 Trigonometry Avenue. There are also a school and community centre in Trigonometry, the bigger community of the only 2 communities within the township. There are no facilities in the Algebra community. There is also one train station, namely Trigonometry GO Station on the Golden Corridor Line. There are no public transit service within the township, but GRT Route 57 passes through the township. Economy There are not much economic activities going on, except for the farmlands near the 2 major communities. Otherwise, all other lands within the township is uncultivated. There is also a factory operating in Arithmetic, providing jobs for the local residents. There are not much commercial activities except for 2 convenience store, each located in one of the two communities. Natural Resources The township is home to the famous Issac Newton Escarpment, an escarpment named after a mathematician / scientist from this township. Demography The township is 25th biggest in terms of population out of all 41 municipalities in the region. The local government estimates a population of 450 as of February 2009. Nearby Municipalities ---- This article is available in other languages: Français Category:Gravenhurst Region Category:Caledonia Census Agglomeration Category:French Cultural Hub Category:Pages available in French Category:Alphabet Belt